Boundaries
by yaoininja
Summary: Roy just happened to walk by Ed’s dorm room. He just happened to hear the shower running. Al just happened to be visiting Winry. Ed was in the shower. What was stopping him from joining him? Nothing, of course. EdxRoy


**This is the new revised version of Boundaries. The other one was split into like 3 parts but this one is better. Okay, here's my first lemon. But, first, you must sign up as a member for my ed/roy message board. I have an image gallery going and I will give you URLs to my ed/roy mangas (I have like 30) They're AWESOME! Anyway, the sight is The Ed and Roy Sanctuary so please join! ****edxroysanctuary.proboards82. com  
**

**You don't see Ed and Roy having sex everywhere, do you? Well, therefore I don't own it.**

**Song I was listening to when I wrote this: 24 by Jem **

**Warning: Lemon! Super lemon! Sprite Remix! (oh sorry, my first lemon, I'm kinda excited) **

Boundaries…

Not for Roy!

It was a normal day. Roy just happened to walk by Ed's dorm room. He just happened to hear the shower running. Al just happened to be visiting Winry. The door just happened to be unlocked. Not like he checked, or anything.

Roy walked in and looked around. The room wasn't that personalized, there were two beds and the average things a military dorm would have. Roy walked over to the bathroom door, noticing the steam rolling out from under it. He also noticed a certain blond alchemist singing a nice little tune. He chuckled.

Ed was in the shower. What was stopping him from joining him? Nothing, of course. It was true that he had a strong fondness for the boy. Who was he kidding? He was in love. And love knows no boundaries. He quickly stripped and slid into the bathroom.

Ed was washing his arms, not noticing the unexpected visitor opening and closing the door. He continued to sing a little tune that he had stuck in his head all day. Damn was it annoying. But it wouldn't…go…away.

He closed his eyes and thought to himself, enjoying the feel of the hot water on his body. (please contain your drooling and sick perverted fantasies until after the story) Ed was, however, very aware of someone wrapping their arms around his waist and placing a chaste kiss on his neck, making him shiver.

"What the hell!" Ed yelled as he spun around to see who it was. He was almost positive he had just lost a gallon of blood to his nose and his groin.

"C-colonel?" he stuttered, trying to keep hid balance in the small shower. Roy walked closer to him, causing him to back up against the shower wall. "Edward," Roy said, his tone an unbelievably sexy whisper. "Do you feel this way…" he said, brushing his hand over the boy's groin, "about me?" Ed gasped, gripping the shower bar for support. His knees felt like putty, and he was desperately trying to think clearly.

"Colonel…" Ed whispered, his eyes glazed over. Roy moved his hand up to gently cup Ed's chin, pulling his head upwards so he was forced to meet his gaze. "Call me Roy," he said, and smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "Edward, I love you," he said, taking Ed's first kiss. Ed's eyes were wide with shock, but they soon sank closed and he became enveloped in the kiss.

After a few moments, they were forced to part for air. Roy gazed into Ed's eyes. His face was flushed and his breathing was coming out in ragged pants. Roy moved his hand between Ed's legs, gently stroking his thigh.

"Is this okay with you…" he said, inching towards his desired destination. Ed nodded all too eagerly. Roy chuckled. He took Ed firmly in his grip, causing the boy to shudder. "R-Roy!" he cried out, leaning heavily into the older man. Roy pumped him teasingly, causing the young alchemist to moan. "Ah, s-stop teasing me…" Ed said, bucking into Roy's hand. Roy leaned down to suck on Ed's neck, bringing his free hand up to ease his fingers into the wet, golden locks.

Roy sucked on hid fingers, making sure they were slick enough. He bent back a little so Ed was forced to bend forward in order to lean on him. He then brought his hand up to Ed's entrance, playing with the tight ring of muscles before sliding the first finger in to the knuckle. Ed gasped, then squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation. After Ed relaxed a bit, Roy began to pump his finger in and out of him. Ed grunted, the stinging feeling nagging at him. After he had loosened up a bit, Roy slipped in another finger.

Ed's knees buckled, but Roy quickly used his free hand to steady him, then removed his finger. "Here," Roy said, easing both of them onto the bathtub floor so that Ed was on his back and Roy on top. Roy spread the boy's legs, then leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. He kissed Ed's neck, then used this distraction to once again slip in his finger. Ed winced, but soon relaxed. After Roy had stretched him a little, he slipped in another finger. "Ahh!" Ed said, surprised. Roy pumped his finger in and out a few times, then began searching. "W-what-ah! Are you d-doing?" Ed stuttered, desperately gripping onto the Colonel's shoulders. "You'll see…" Roy said, searching intently. "Oh shit!" Ed cried out, arching his back. Roy smiled. Roy repeated this motion, causing the boy to moan.

Ed rocked against his fingers, trying to get more. "R-Roy, please…" Ed said, pulling the colonel into a kiss. Roy smiled and kissed Ed back passionately, then removed his fingers. He placed himself at Ed's entrance, then gently pushed in. Ed gripped painfully onto Roy's shoulders, his breath coming out in short huffs. Roy pumped himself into the boy once more, getting a moan this time. Roy picked up the tempo, causing them both to moan. "R-Roy!" Ed cried out, wrapping his legs around his waist. Roy moved his hand to stimulate the boy, making him buck his hips to meet Roy's. The water from the shower head above ran down over their bodies, masking the sweat that covered then.

"Roy I…I can't…please…" Ed choked out, desperately bucking his hips. Roy understood what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Ed's middle, then pulled him up until he himself was in a sitting position, Ed on his lap. He penetrated Ed deeper, hitting that spot inside him. "Oh!" Ed cried out, a shudder running through his entire body. Roy used his hands to support Ed's bottom, guiding him down over his arousal. "Ahh…" Ed moaned, moving against the older man. The pace quickened, and their moans were becoming louder and more desperate as they neared climax. "Roy I'm…I'm going to…" Ed choked out. Roy nodded. He quickened his movements, and soon Ed's entire body stiffened in a cry of Roy's name, then slumped against the older man. Roy came soon after, Ed tightening around him pushing him over the edge. They sat there for a moment, trying to get their breathing under control.

Roy finally lifted Ed off of his lap, causing them both to moan. He stood up shakily, then helped Ed up. "That was…" Ed said, blushing wildly. Roy just chuckled, and Ed got a pouting look on his face. Roy stood there for a second, letting the water wash him off. "Roy." He looked over at Ed. "I love you, too," Ed said, blushing but forcing himself not to break eye contact. Roy leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his small waist. Roy picked him up, and Ed quickly wrapped his arms around his neck to keep from falling. "What are you doing!" Ed said, clinging to Roy for dear life. Roy laughed. "I'm being romantic, now shut up," he said as he turned off the shower and walked into the bedroom. He gently threw Ed onto his own bed, making him squeak.

"I'm all wet!" he said, trying to get up. "Oh no you don't!" Roy said, pushing him back down. Ed just pouted. Roy laid next to him, wrapping Ed in his arms. Ed sighed and snuggled into his warmth. Roy wrapped the blanket around them, and they soon drifted to sleep.

"Brother, I'm hom-OH MY DEAR JESUS!" Al shouted as he walked through the front door, seeing the scene before him. Ed had a lot of explaining to do.

**For those of you that read the last one, is this better? I hope so. Please join my site! ****edxroysanctuary.proboards82. com  
**


End file.
